poetryfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamslayer
"DREAMSLAYER: 7 BALLADS OF THE OCEAN" By: Once Part One "The Stargazer" :O, Sarrena beauty :Do my eyes deceive me? :For Sky without Heaven :Is the moonlight besieging? :In this land of Neversnow :Does the Garden exist? :With its so-called Marronheart :As large as a fist? :For sure what I ask :Is from one with no name :For stranded in Altara :Is how I shall stay? :With no one to talk to :Or with no one to listen? :Too far from the Garden :I can almost envision :How brilliantly its crystals :Will sparkle in the dark :How the Sword of the Ages :Will leave a mark :In the land that is Gethsemane :There is no place to hide :For the Garden itself :Is a thing of mind :As I finish these words :I stare at the sea :Will they ever emancipate? :Will I ever be free? :In Altara, my Prison :So devoid of the light :But still I must wait :So I can flee in the night... :Progress marches ever forward... Part Two "Poet and the Dark Master" :The streets are cruel :His hunger, blighting :Six months in Nature :Six months of fighting :A hopeless future :The dimmest hope :Who can but wonder? :Who can't but cope? :The Garden Gethsemane :Is dimmest by night :For poet's play :It's only right :To dream of one day, :Seeing the light :To bring the future :Erase the night :A woeful story :Of one man's shame :And how he played :A deadly game... :"Is that about right?" :said Peronen to the master :Whose face was cold :And whose anger flew faster :"Wrong, 'tis wrong!" :was the master's reply :And he broke the table :On which Peronen did cry :"A boy like you shall never write! :A child, so young, so wicked! :Leave now, foolish boy, :Should you be stricken!" :Peronen was shocked; :His master's expression :Was one undesired :Had he no conviction? :Surely, he could write :Tullamatti knew he tried :But the master would not let him :He'd like to watch him cry :Peronen did flee :Into the cold night :Without a path to go to :Or even a light... :With the gift of innocence, only an angel will fall... Part Three "Long Lost Love" :Sweetest beloved, :I await your return here back home :I long once again for your touch :For I know now, I am the doll playing your desire :A doll whose control fails her :I know now, you are the light to my darkness :I ascend as the light down your slope... :The greatest songs were born from the greatest wishes :I wish you were here, in my arms, mine alone :Distance murders the passion and the romance :But closeness revives the long lost love! :Forgive my words, for lust writes them :Return at once, please! Part Four "Fate, Passion, Silence, Beauty" :Kiss in the darkness :A lusty laugh in the night :And there was no more. Part Five "Sleep / Almagest" :A dull reminder of the day :Followed by cold, red wine :Nothing...nothing felt so airy :In a dark, dark mindstate :To read the pages of Almagest :Sailing the oceans of dreams :Wanderer, that's what I am :The starborn child of late :I will gather myself and leave the world be :I'm so tired, so damn tired :I'm done trudging through this world :Without anything to sleep on :Sleep...yes, that's what I need... Category:Catalog